Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties
Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties is the second live-action movie based on Garfield, released in 2006. It is a sequel to the 2004 film Garfield. Synopsis Garfield travels to London and manages to trade roles with a rich, English, fat, orange cat named Prince. Plot When Jon learns that Liz needs to go to London, he packs his bags and goes to London as well, trying to surprise her. Odie and Garfield are put in a kennel; they manage to break out and empty Jon's suitcase to make room for themselves. Soon they end up lost in the Big City, as they set out to find Jon; they also anger a Royal Guard when Odie urinates on his leg. Meanwhile, Prince XII, a cat, has just been selected as the successor of Lady Elanor's estate. Dargis, her nephew, who is now angry that the cat has inherited his own estate, attempts to get rid of Prince. Prince is thrown into the river, ends up in the London Sewers, and is found by Jon while Garfield is mistaken as Prince and is picked up by Smithee the Servant. Soon, Dargis attempts to kill Garfield (assumed to be Prince) with help from his own dog, Rommel. Thinking that the cat is now dead, he invites the solicitors to make his inheritance official. Garfield and Prince eventually meet and team up to fight back. Dargis eventually sees Prince and Garfield, and attempts to chase them, ending up ragged clothed and exhausted. He threatens the solicitors and Lady Westminster with a crossbow, but he is finally bit in the bottom by Odie, who has arrived at the scene attempting to recover Garfield. In the end, Smithee and the police arrive. Dargis is arrested and Liz and Jon get engaged. Cast *Jon Arbuckle *Dr. Liz Wilson *Lord Dargis *Smithee *Mr. Hobbs *Abby Westminister *Mr. Greene *Garfield *Prince XII *Winston *Preston *Nigel *Claudius *McBunny *Rommel Narrated by Roscoe Lee Browne Quotes Garfield: Whatever happened to Jon? My metal-head guy, my dude? You were so much cooler when you wore a mullet. Garfield: '''Take the picture, take the picture, take it, take it, take it, take the picture! '''Garfield: '''Odie no, don't do the ugly American thing! The British are coming, the British are coming! Well you made him crack any way. '''Garfield: '''Air, water, lasagna. '''Jon: '''Garfield, since when do you say no to lasagna? '''Jon: Where are my clothes? Garfield:'' Strike, strike, strike, a little outside. '''Lord Dargis:' SMITHEE! Lord Dargis: '''You! '''Lord Dargis: Bon Voyage, Prince. Lord Dargis: It was the animals, you know. Plotting, planning, every one of them against me! Smithee, he'll vouch for me. Smithee! Trivia *According to Bert Livingston, general sales manager of 20th Century Fox, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties was made only due to the first film's international success. The sequel was also not expected to do as well financially.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=2094&p=.htm Cultural References *The plot is based on Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper. *The title of the film is a parody of Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities. *When Garfield is first served a meal at Carlyle Castle, he wonders if he is on Fear Factor. *After his first experience with lasagna, Prince holds up his bowl and asks "Please sir, can I have some more?", referencing Oliver Twist (also by Charles Dickens). *Garfield alludes to The Silence of the Lambs when he talks about eating Odie's liver "with some fava beans and a nice chianti". *Garfield's song in the castle is a variation of "Movin' on Up", the theme song of The Jeffersons. *Dargis mentions Born Free and Free Willy. *Garfield and Prince parody the mirror scene from the Marx Brothers film Duck Soup. *Preston remarks that Garfield is "not even the cat formerly known as Prince", referring to "The Artist Formerly Known as Prince". Crew *Director: Tim Hill Music :Further information: Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties/Garfield: The Movie (Original Motion Picture Scores) No soundtrack album was released. The following licensed songs were featured in the film: * The Angels Sang (James) by Ronnie James * Cat Scratch Fever (Nugent) by Ted Nugent * Soul Limbo (Jackson/Jones/Dunn/Cropper) by Booker T. and the MG's * Glad All Over (Clark/Smith) by The Dave Clark Five * Pump It (Adams/Pineda/Ferguson/Roubanis/Van Musser) by The Black Eyed Peas * Show You How to Do It (Crowder/Parks) by Kakapo * Let's Move (Yoshiaki/Fratantuno/Lapin) by Transcenders Other songs featured: *At one point, Garfield makes Winston whistle "Dixie". *Nigel sings a parody of "Camptown Races". Category:Movies Category:Live-Action